


routine

by utsudot



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Experimentation, F/F, Freeform, One Shot, Second Person, WOO, anyway, drabbles are all i do, graphic depictions of violence tag is just there as a jic, i want to be nasu, i'm experimenting, important moments, kind've, me while writing ; hmmmmm i wonder how many metaphors i can fit into this paragraph, not shippy at all when i think about it, overly poetic, with writing!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsudot/pseuds/utsudot
Summary: mokou gets a bit thoughtful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im not even gonna go back and proofread this mess. it is 10:46pm and i feel wild

Your hands loop around her neck and memories start to pour in. The sun has just hit the horizon and already the sky is becoming tinted with black. 

This moment becomes linked to other moments just like it, and something in the back of your head registers that you've strangled the princess to death exactly 2,450 times. You recall the way her skin has felt pressed up against your palms on other nights, nights where her skin was chilled as if she was already dead. You recall all the times in winter where you've left her in a pool of her own blood, dark hair streaming out across the snow like spilled ink. Once you had tried choked her behind Reimu's shrine during one of her cherry blossom viewings while everyone else was off staring at the trees. (You've seen them bloom and die countless times before, the chance to get at Kaguya while she was still light from the drink was much more appealing.)

This method of extinguishing her flame is one that you prefer yet despise, because for whatever reason she doesn't move once you get on top of her. Even if her legs and arms are still in perfect condition. Despite the existence of a spell card clutched between her fingers, still glowing with whatever magic she had prepared to use on you, Kaguya just waits. Almost like she's expecting you to do something else besides clench your grip and end the daily tug and pull betwixt the two of you. There's always this little light in the corner of her smile (the bitch always manages a grin when the flow of fight halts and you are the victor), different from all the other times she's smiled due to how hopeful it looks. You don't know what she's hoping for.

Such is the situation now. The slip of paper in her hand is still shining a bright white, lightly refracting off the grass she's laying in. That long hair of hers is fanned out around her head, if there are any flowers to be seen then surely her locks are covering them. You are entirely confused by this behavior, even though you've witnessed it 2,450 times before. Two hands aiming to send her out of existence for a while have her in a literal death grip yet she's gone so still. Smiling smugly up at you. Beautifully. Moments like this have you almost understanding the desires of you long passed father, sympathizing with that bastard expectedly doesn't do much to alleviate the sour mood her lack of response gets you in. Normally this moment of ending her for a bit causes a flush of victory to run across you, right now you'e just getting a bitter taste in your mouth. It's not like you have any qualms against putting down an opponent that refuses to fight back - just that her reasons for not doing so astound you. 

Really it's strange to you how casual and easy this situation between the two of you is, was there ever a time when taking her life made you hesitate? The first time you killed her had been a rush, there had been no conflicting emotions when your hand went sailing through her chest. The second time slipped by as easily as all the days before you found her again did, unnoticeable and natural as the passing breeze. 

She breaks the silence with an elegant sigh, and asks you to hurry it up and make a decision so she can get back in time for tea.

Briefly you wonder if there was ever any other choice for you to take here but the obvious one. 

The sun has set completely now. Your grip tightens. And tightens. Slowly you begin to forget.


End file.
